Inquisitor
Reddimus is a former Dark Hunter, who went under the codename “Inquisitor”. He is now a freelance mercenary working for the Brotherhood of Makuta, and also the arch nemesis of Toa Decill. History Reddimus, like the rest of his species, came from a small island in the Southern Island Chain. His island fell into a war with a neighbouring island. Reddimus enlisted into the army and faced many of the horrors of war. At one point his squad had captured an enemy soldier, but they could not understand it's language. The squad's Commanding Officer wanted to torture and kill the soldier, but Reddimus noticed that the creature was only scared and wasn't hostile. Reddimus' commander reprimanded him and told him that he is nothing more than a soldier and a weapon and must follow all orders without question. This had a large effect on his ideology and shaped his personality going into the future. Later in the war Reddimus' squad was involved in the bloodiest battle of the war, where his squad was captured and put through horrible experiments meant to enhance their physical capabilities. Only Reddimus survived the experiments and once given the oppurtunity he killed his captors and escaped. Reddimus then became a mercenary and gained the attention of the Shadowed One, who heard about his reputation and invited him to join the Dark Hunters. Seeing a chance to further his combat skills even more, Reddimus accepted the offer. Reddimus became one the Dark Hunter’s top Toa-killers as he would study his targets for weeks and learn everything about them so that he could kill them easily, and once they were dead he would take their Kanohi masks for his own use. The Shadowed One noticed his ruthless efficiency at killing Toa and he gave him the codename Inquisitor. On one assignment Inquisitor was tasked with eliminating a Toa of Earth named Stronis who was last seen on the Tren Krom Peninsula. After researching the Toa, Inquisitor devised a plan to lure him out. He hired Skakdi mercenaries to help him invade and hold a village of De-Matoran hostage. Before Inquisitor could kill a De-Matoran named Decill, Stronis arrived and rescued Decill and also Krakua. The three escaped into the woods surrounding the village. Inquisitor ordered his mercenaries to go out and find them. The next morning Decill approached the village alone and was brought to Inquisitor. The Dark Hunter attempted to interrogate and asked the Matoran if he knew what he was doing. Decill said he was obviously stalling as Krakua activated a sonic device from Decill’s lab and Stronis erupted out the ground and defeated the Skakdi. Inquisitor attempted to kill Decill, but Stronis took the blow. After the Toa died Inquisitor thanked Decill for playing his part perfectly and that everything happened according to the Dark Hunter’s plan. He then took Stronis’ mask and returned to Odina. When The Shadowed One hired The White Dagger to prepare Xia for a takeover by the Dark Hunters he sent Inquisitor to make sure things went smoothly. Toa Decill grabbed his attention when he started investigating The White Dagger. The plot was foiled and Inquisitor was ordered to return to Odina. Decill followed him and The Shadowed One ordered him to fight the Toa in the throne room. Inquisitor managed to overpower Decill and break his sword. Just as the Dark Hunter was about to kill the Toa, Decill pulled out his new Sonic Pulse Rifle and knocked him out. After this, Inquisitor’s reputation as a flawless Toa-killer was tarnished and he swore revenge on Decill. Inquisitor was sent to Metru Nui to fight for the Dark Hunters in the war against the Toa. He learned that Decill was also in the City of Legends and began devising a plan to kill the Toa. He tracked Decill to one of the entrances to Metru Nui that Lhikan’s reinforcements would arrive through and ambush the Dark Hunters in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Using a Kanohi Mahiki, Inquisitor impersonated a Toa and asked if he could help Decill. Eventually Decill discovered the ruse and the two battled again, with Inquisitor saying that once Decill was dead he was going to inform The Shadowed One of Lhikan’s plot and win the war for the Dark Hunters. The battle caught the attention of the nearby Toa Modar, who helped Decill defeat the Dark Hunter. Inquisitor was restrained and put under watch by Modar until after the war was over. Inquisitor would continue to serve the Dark Hunters for several more centuries until right before The Great Cataclysm. When Makuta Teridax asked for three Dark Hunters to aid him in Metru Nui, Inquisitor offered his aide. Instead The Shadowed One brought up his past failures in the city and chose Nidhiki, Krekka, and Eliminator instead. The made Inquisitor furious and when the Dark Hunters declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta he went rogue and joined the Brotherhood as a freelance assassin. Over the next thousand years Inquisitor found steady work being on the Brotherhood’s payroll. He was involved in many of the assassinations of Toa of Iron and Toa of Magnetism, whose powers were very effective against Makuta. Because Inquisitor violated the Dark Hunter law of being a member for the life The Shadowed One has put his name on the bounty list. Any of the hunters that have tried to collect the bounty have been unsuccessful and killed. Recently the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered that Makuta Nezghul had gone rogue and is heading to Isuvia. The Brotherhood hired Inquisitor to assassinate Nezghul for betraying them. Alternate Versions In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe Inquisitor was not on Odina when the Empire raided the island. He saw no reason to get involved with the Empire and hid on a island in the Southern Island Chains. He later learned The Shadowed One survived and was gathering the remaining Dark Hunters to fight the Empire. Inquisitor decided to join the rebellion and became one of the Empire’s most wanted. He participated in the Battle of the Coliseum where he managed to kill several Toa, but was killed by a Toa of Stone named Modar. In The Kingdom Alternate Universe Inquisitor managed to escape to the surface of Mata Nui. Initially he refused to work together with the other species, but eventually agreed to and became a law enforcement officer on the island. Abilities and Traits Inquisitor is a cruel, ruthless and deadly assassin. Once given an assignment, he would ignore any emotions in order to stay stable. Cold, merciless, and lacking any empathy, Inquisitor appears to be the perfect hire for any job, following all orders to the letter. He presented himself in a calm and intimidating manner when in front of others. His elaborate plans made him overconfident in his abilities, which was his greatest weakness. If something went against his plan he would not know how to react and make him vulnerable. He was also known to go into fits of rage when this happened. Inquisitor was originally a more empathetic and compassionate individual until he was scolded and punished by his commanding officer. This damaged his psyche and drastically changed his personality. After his first defeat by Decill, he became fixated on the Toa of Sonics. He questions why Decill would not act like a soldier of the Great Spirit. To him, Toa were soldiers who followed the orders of Mata Nui, and Decill did not act professional like one. It confused him and makes him question what he himself really is. He was unique among the Dark Hunters because once given a target he would study everything he could about them including fighting styles, personality, strengths, weaknesses, and associates. He would then plan out an elaborate scenario that ensured they would be killed. Inquisitor was also very intelligent and had a thorough knowledge of almost every Toa in the universe in case they would ever become his target. This method eventually earned him a reputation as one of the universe’s deadliest assassins. Due to the experiments and injections he received all of his natural abilities have been greatly enhanced. The experiments enhanced his strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability and senses. In addition his cognitive processes were also developed and he can now process information and react faster than most people. This also allows him to devise intricate plans with multiple contingencies so that he can accomplish his mission. The experiments also gave his body to produce small electric charges, which he can use to electrocute anything that he comes into physical contact with. This also gives him a resistance to electricity as well as immunity to Pit Mutagen. Mask and Tools After killing a target, Inquisitor will take their Kanohi as proof of the kill. He also keeps them for his own personal use. As a result he has been seen wearing different Kanohi masks at different times and has no primary mask. Known Kanohi masks that he does have include a Kualsi, Mahiki, Crast, Volitak, Elda, Miru, Mask of Biomechanics, and a Mask of Rahi Control. Like most assassins, Inquisitor carried a variety of weapons so that he would be prepared for almost any possible scenario. His primary weapon was a Vibrosword, which has the ability to vibrate at the frequency of any solid it comes into contact with, allowing it to pass through and destroy the object. The sword could cut through most objects in the universe, including Protosteel, and deflect energy attacks away from him. He also carries a harpoon gun, which has a secondary function as a grappling hook or zip line. Before he had his Vibrosword, Inquisitor would use a bowstaff in combat because it could easily stun and disorient his opponents. He still keeps the bowstaff, with him in case the situation he is in requires it. Inquisitor can use his natural electric current to charge his bowstaff and make it more powerful. During his time with Romwick on Xia Inquisitor has added an Elemental Silencer Pistol to his arsenal. The pistol channels his natural electrical powers and fires electrified, silenced rounds. Quotes Trivia * Inquisitor's appearance is based on the character Deathstroke from DC Comics. His personality is similar to the mercenary Locus from the web series Red vs Blue by Rooster Teeth. * The theme for Inquisitor is "When Your Middle Name is Danger " by Trocadero. This theme is known for being the theme of for the Meta in the web series Red vs Blue by Rooster Teeth. *Inquisitor was designed to be a dark foil character for Decill. Like Decill he is very cunning and has a variety of gadgets. However, he has a much darker personality and his gadgets are designed to injure and kill. *If LordVogon could give Inquisitor a voice he would sound like Manu Bennet, who is known for playing Crixus on Spartacus and Slade Wilson on Arrow. *Even though Inquisitor uses several different Kanohi masks, LordVogon has only ever photographed his MOC build with a metru-gold Kualsi. This is because that is the only mask of that colour that LordVogon owns that Inquisitor has, and is used for simplicity sake. The photos are also missing Inquisitor's EXS Pistol because they were taken before LordVogon invented the weapon. Appearances See Also Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mercenaries